


i still get butterflies

by zamoangst



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I wrote this just for me but other people might like it too, Lesbian AU, Literally just me drabblinh, Literally just trixya fluff, Oh did i mention they’re lesbians, One Shot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, They Have Kids, Very Short one shot, big gay, i just love them so much, katya’s pov, pure fluff, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamoangst/pseuds/zamoangst
Summary: just a short lil drabble where katya is waking up in the morning, looking back on their life together whilst trix sleeps on her chest
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	i still get butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote another fic lolz
> 
> also i have tumblr, it’s zamoangst 
> 
> this is literally just a short drabble, it was originally just for me but i thought maybe people would enjoy it
> 
> hope you enjoy anyways! :)

The light was just starting to pour in through the gap in the curtains, slowly and quietly. The birds weren’t even awake yet, but the occasional car trundles down their street.

She is already awake. As usual. 

Her leg is numb and her hand is starting to cramp, but she doesn’t wanna move. Her wife’s body feels so warm against her, her arms wrapped around her and resting on her stomach. She presses her head into soft blonde hair before dropping a gentle kiss to the creak of her neck. She doesn’t stir.

Eventually she gives in and untangles their limbs, careful not to wake the sleeping woman, and pushes herself up so she’s resting against the headboard. Her wife groans softly and rolls over, but just rests her head on her chest and drops her arms over her tummy.

She chuckles quietly.

She looks so beautiful like this. No matter how long they’ve been together, every morning she wakes up with the other woman in her arms she feels that tingling in her stomach and her heart aches a little.

She quickly runs a hand through her own blunt bangs before caressing her wife’s head, blonde curls loose around her fingers.

Even after 12 years of marriage, everyday still feels like they’re in the so called honeymoon phase. Three kids and a house later, and it still feels like they’re those drunk teenagers stumbling down back alleys and dragging each other into apartments, making out haphazardly. 

They had married quietly, under the radar, on a little beach somewhere in France. It was private, personal. Just them and a priest, because nothing is more punk rock than a priest at a lesbian wedding. They had partied with their friends when they returned, but the ceremony was just for them. Once they were officially wife and wife, they kissed until the sun set and slept under the starts. She couldn’t have asked for anything more them.

They waited for a few years, but it wasn’t long before she was rubbing aloe gel into her wife’s enlarged stomach, the promise of a new life was intoxicating. She found herself doing it again just a few years later, and a few after that, the tables turned. She was the one with the aching back while her wife pressed her ear to her belly, smiling wider than she thinks she’d ever seen.

Now they were tired out parents with not enough hours in the day, but mornings would always be her favourite. Soaking in the beauty of life, her lover wrapped around her sleeping contentedly.

It wouldn’t be long before the day would begin, their children would roll out of bed and the morning dance would begin.

She’d wrestle them into whatever clothes they would allow whilst drinking too much coffee and forgetting to dress herself too. Then she’d cook eggs while also applying lipstick, somehow. Throw bags over shoulders and buckle them into the car before holding little hands to make sure they got into class okay, safe and well.

Right now, it seemed tiring. She’d rather lie here forever, a warm body grounding her whilst she listened to her gentle breathing. But her mom’s words stuck out in her head. Before long they wouldn’t want to hold her hand anymore, they’d be slamming doors and morphing into grumpy teenagers. Then highschool would turn into college, and they’d be left all alone. 

But at this moment, they’re basking in their childhood. They still want cuddles and forehead kisses and despite the cold hearted exterior, that suited her just fine.

Her wife groaned again and stretched out her arms, and for a moment seemed to be waking, but she just nestled her head in further and wrapped her arms around her tighter.

Call it cliché, but the day she first saw her she thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. That awkward first day of highschool, she couldn’t keep her eyes off the blur of blonde curls and pink frills. They quickly became friends, and then best friends, and then eventually after yearning after her for years, one drunken night in senior year they admitted to each other and sealed it with a kiss. From that day forward it felt like they had never let go of each other’s hand, palms clasped together and stealing kisses at every opportunity. Everyone had their doubts when college came around, but the years of letters and Skype paid off.

Every day still feels like that first night. Every time she looks at her she still feels the flutter. Every time their lips touch, it still feels like electricity. It feels right, it feels like they were meant to be. Like soulmates.

Aging used to scare her, but now, she couldn’t wait to grow old with her.

The light was fully settled in the room now, the sheets over her legs were warming. The birds had started to chirp and more cars were coming down the road. Trixie’s arms were moving again, this time with a stretch and a sigh.

“Morning, Kat.”

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading! <3


End file.
